A long night ahead of us
by BBLeviosa
Summary: "I'm tired of rain... And the worst is that I can't even conjure a spell to keep the rain away from me with all the muggles looking at me... What do they want after all, a poster? Well it sure lasts longer. Bloody hell…"


I can't sleep. In fact, I never fall asleep until he arrives. It seems like I can't think of anything else until I hear him open the bedroom door and walk silently towards the bed, thinking that I'm already sleeping and trying not to wake me up. I have my eyes open all the time, watching his movements without him knowing it. Today, however, it seems like the time is not passing at all, and I can't stand to be lying here in bed waiting for him. I decide to go downstairs to the kitchen and eat something; I guess that after living with him for awhile I've started to acquire some of his habits, and almost every night I have to eat something before I actually go to sleep.

I'm in there for almost an hour and a half, but there's no sign of him. I start to feel really impatient and, if it wasn't for his pigheadedness about the use of a mobile phone, I would have already called him about five times. Maybe that's why he doesn't want to use a mobile. I know that nowadays there's almost nothing to fear, but nevertheless I'm always afraid for him. Deep inside I know that my fear for him is a fear for me and everything that surrounds me, and then, just when I start to think about how much he means to me, I hear the doorknob slowly turn.

"I'm tired of rain... And the worst is that I can't even conjure a spell to keep the rain away from me with all the muggles looking at me... What do they want anyway, a poster? Well it would sure last longer. Bloody hell…" I hear him swearing, and there's no doubt that my face has lit up again. He's home. I leave the kitchen quickly and make my way to the hall. I see him take off his jacket, and I lose myself in the vision of his white shirt all wet, showing off his great body. I stay like this for a while until he finally sees me, comes towards me, and pulls me into me in a tight and warm embrace.

"I was wondering what was taking you so long," I said. I laid my head against his chest and heard his heartbeat increase; I love knowing that it's because of me.

"I only went to work this afternoon. If I didn't know you, I would say that you're totally addicted to me." I can't hide a grin while I softly punch him in the chest; he likes to call that a "love punch". Suddenly my smile fades away as he looks me in the eyes with such intensity that the world seems to stop at that very moment, looking at our love.

"I love you." It's unbelievable that every time he says that I have the same reaction: my eyes start to glow, and my hearts starts to beat faster and faster in my chest.

"Me too, you know that."

"Yes, I do know that."

Then he kisses me as if it was the first time. As if we were at Hogwarts again, but this time there is no danger, no destruction, and no worry. This time it's only love. Suddenly his hands are sliding to my hips while mine try to unbutton his shirt. It seems like it's the first time we have each other this way, longing and wanting for each other. Little by little our clothes start to disappear, and I'm ready to be his again and again, even though I have never belonged to anyone else. He grabs me and I put my legs around him. Then it's just our sweaty bodies, our husky moans calling one another while we are just one soul, one love, and one heart. We were always like that, but I have to admit that it is absolutely amazing to feel him like this, so physically. He knows all of my weak spots: where to kiss me, where to touch me, and what to say. He reveals my rebellious side, the one I didn't even know I had in me.

Suddenly, I lose track of my thoughts as he increases the speed of his actions while he whispers in my ear, "You're mine. I could do this all night without feeling tired at all. You're bloody incredible". In these moments I don't even care if he swears; I even like it when he does. Finally he satisfies my burning desire, and we both cry out in pleasure as we feel the world stop turning and our hearts almost beating out of our chests. I stay in his lap for a while, exchanging passionate kisses. He, like the gentleman he is, carries me to our bedroom, and puts me down softly on the bed. Then he lies by my side, gesturing with his head that I should lay on his chest. I do it willingly and he starts to stroke my hair.

"I love the way you miss me Hermione. I know that I'm irresistible, but you don't even try to hide it." I start to laugh immediately; I can't stop myself from doing it. Again I hit him with a "love punch".

"It's not my fault I have a boyfriend like you."

"What do you mean by that?"

"A boyfriend who makes me lose track of the world around me." He smiles and I'm lost in that perfect curve formed by his wonderful lips.

"I love you Ron"

"Tell me something I don't know, you Know-it-all. You never resisted my charms." He knows I'm ready to give him a proper answer but he's faster than me. He puts his index finger over my lips and continues, "And I never resisted yours. I know deep inside that we always wanted each other. The worst is that we were always too stubborn to admit it."

"Wow, how sensitive of you Ronald." There's a smile in my face while I speak. He pretends to frown.

"Always the same tone of surprise," he says. I give him another "love punch", then he kisses me, and we fall back into the same burning desire. I see a long night ahead of us.

* * *

><p>Well it's been a long time since I wrote my last story (4 years, I guess). As you may notice my mother tongue is not english so it's likely that you find a lot of mistakes. I'm portuguese so I write in both languages, first in portuguese and then I translate it to english. If anyone wants to become my beta reader I would really appreciate it. Anyway, I hope you like this story.<p>

Update: This story is already corrected but I received nice comments about my english. So, thank you all very much. And I'll be back with more stories. Unbelievable how you give more attention than portuguese/brazilian people. You're really kind :)

And thanks so much Julianna Edwards for being my beta reader in this story.

Greetings from Portugal.


End file.
